


King and Glaive

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), F/M, Fem!Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: A new up and coming Magazine decides to try their luck on making it big. The subjects of the article however find it almost laughable.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	King and Glaive

**A Secret Royal Lover?**

_Just a few weeks ago a scene that happened just around sunset on June 10th has piqued our interest; and we're sure it will pique yours as well._

_One of our exclusive and trusted sources gave us intel that the King himself was going to be dining at the lesser known but still upscale and classy Copper Court. When the royal limousine pulled up, our photographers were ready to catch that perfect picture of the King stepping out from his limo._

_But to our shock after exiting the vehicle, the King was quickly joined by a young woman, his Majesty appeared to have been making sure all was well before taking her hand and leading her into the Copper Court. Now we all know what you're asking and wondering and we've asked our sources the same things. This apparently is not the first time that the King has been seen out and about with this lady, in fact this is no less than the fourth time that this mystery woman has been unsupervised in the royal limo. What makes this so shocking is that there are many members of the King's own council that are not permitted to ride in the same vehicle as the King himself. (Picture from the Copper Court night is seen above)_

_Our inside sources contacted us and we were finally able to get the unknown woman's name. The young woman in the picture is one Nyx Ulric, age 25, she is one of the Galahdian refugee members of the kingsglaive and is known as ''Hero' to her comrades. Which begs the question, why is she being seen with King Regis, age 40, on such public outings? And how did she manage to get his Majesty to agree to said outings? As you can see this was no official business as the Galahdian native is not in uniform._

_Now in the few short weeks since this photo of his Majesty and Ulric was taken, our photographers and exclusive sources have caught more pictures of the two together. Some show a more scandalous side with one picture even showing Nyx Ulric in uniform with King Regis, the image of the two leaving a meeting room, (Pictured below) Ulric appears to be buttoning back up her uniform collar with King Regis' hand placed low on her hip, a secret rendezvous between lovers? All our inside sources seem to say yes._

_Unfortunately this is all the information we have at the moment but our trusted sources inside the palace are working hard to bring you the scoop of what's new and happening with the royal family._

Regis snorted as he tossed the tabloid aside. He glanced up at his long time friend, "And just who is their trusted and exclusive sources? I have never even heard of this tabloid before, and already they have exclusive sources?" He stared up at Clarus from his seat behind his desk, waiting for his shield to reply. "They were just a small publisher before they printed this article. But anything new on either you or the young Prince can mean a big break for any small time magazine," he sighed, "Fortunately however, it seems that they don't know that you and Nyx had already been dating for a year before that photo was taken. The bottom one however could cause some issues th-,"

Regis cut him off, "The council will demand that Nyx, be discharged from the kingsglaive. I know this already Clarus. They have made their thoughts on mine and Nyx's relationship very very clear."

A soft knock on the door broke the two from their conversation, "Enter," was called out and the door opened to reveal one of the topics of their meeting.

Nyx shuffled into the room and Regis' eyes softened at the sight before him, Clarus rolled his eyes and snorted at the lovesick look on his friend's face, his eyes met Nyx's and she shared the same look before dragging her eyes back to her lover's face and then to the corner of his desk where the magazine was flung. "I see you've seen the newest hot thing in Insomnia," she spoke, adjusting the young Prince that was cradled in her arms; sleeping soundly.

Her eyes were drawn to movement and her gaze returned to the King leaning back in his chair, arching a brow towards him, she smirked. "So you knew of this, my Dear?"

Nyx sighed, "Libs showed it to me this morning before Prince duty." Waving a hand she continued, "We knew it would have happened sooner or later. We had a year, which even surprised you, remember? You thought we wouldn't even get two weeks before the magazines went crazy, funny enough it's the photo from our date to the Copper Court that started this article."

Regis laughed before adding, "As I recall my Dear, that second picture came from when you decided that you couldn't wait for me to finish my meetings."

the two looked over when they heard a snort, turning to the other man in the room, before either could ask, he spoke, "I'll leave you two to talk, this is something that should be discussed before it gets out of hand. Regis you know how bad things can get when not put in their proper place." Clarus nodded to both King and glaive before exiting the office; leaving them to talk.

The click of the door shutting echoed throughout the room. Nyx glanced back at the door before moving to the sofa and laying the young one down, grabbing the throw from the back of the couch she covered him before around to sit in one of the chairs before Regis' desk. Looking across the desk to the face of her Beloved she sighed, waiting to see who would speak first.

It was the sound of soft snuffles that broke the two from their staring contest, which Nyx swore she had won, "Nyx? Dad?" A smile spread over Nyx's face as she watched Regis walk around around and his desk to crouch in front of the drowsy child, Noctis stopped rubbing his eyes and flung his arms around his dad's neck, "daaaad!" Came the jubilant cry.

Regis laughed, and hugged Noctis tighter rocking the young boy in his arms. Hefting his son up he settled him on his hip, "How has you day been my son?" Noctis' smile widened even more, if that was possible, before starting to babble.

"-nd after that we went and got ice cream!" He exclaimed, his hands pressed against Regis' chest so that he could look at his dad's face.

Regis stood, Noctis still in his arms as he walked back to his desk, he looked to Nyx then back to Noct, "Now I have it on good authority that it's close to a certain someone's bath time." Noctis' eyes got big, his black locks flying about as he hastily shook his head.

"Really? I was so sure, I even heard talk of bubbles"

"Bubbles?" 

"Bubbles."

Nyx watched the exchange, her hand covering the smile on her face. She dropped her hand when crystal blue eyes turned towards her, "Well that's my cue," standing she reached out and ran a hand through black strands, "I will see you later, little sun," Noct scrunched his nose, before leaning closer, arms out stretched, laughing Nyx leaned in, giving him a hug before pulling back, "Now be good, take your bath, and sleep well little sun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Turning to walk out of the office a hand grasping her wrist halted her. The brush of a trimmed beard and hot breath caused a shiver to roll down her spine; she watched him from the corner of her eye, "I will call you later, once Noctis is put to bed." Nyx nodded, her breathing short, before the sound of Noctis pulling at the chain on Regis' cape broke the moment, squeezing her wrist once more Regis released his grip, allowing her hand to slide from his grasp. Tossing a grin over her shoulder Nyx practically pranced out of the office. Regis' laughter followed her swaying form as she walked out the door.


End file.
